Wherefore art thou, Barry Allen
by wheresthewifi
Summary: Barry and Iris find themselves cast in the lead roles of their schools production of Romeo and Juliet. Westallen, high school.
1. Cast List

Barry Allen was _not_ a theatre kid. He had never been interested in that kind of thing, but somehow Iris had convinced him to audition for this years school play, _Romeo And Juliet_. The auditions were two weeks prior and it was just announced over the P.A that morning that the official cast list was up. Iris ran down the hall, pulling Barry by the arm behind her.

"C'mon Barry!." She said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

"I don't know why you're making me do this Iris. It's not like I actually got in." Barry replied.

Iris smiled at him. "I think you need think you need to have a bit more confidence in yourself."

They were finally out front of the door to the drama classroom. Barry stood aside as Iris read the list.

"Ok, Romeo is..." She started and then paused.

Barry looked at her, confused as to why she stopped reading.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Barry..." Iris said looking over at him. "You got cast as Romeo."

"What?" Barry asked. "This has to be a mistake."

Barry went up to the door and looked at the list. No mistake. Directly across from the name Romeo was the name Barry Allen.

"I guess you were better than you thought." Iris chuckled.

Barry was in shock, but not as much shock as he would be in when he read the next line.

"I-Iris." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned

"Look at the next line." He told her.

She went up to the list and looked at the second line. It was the role of Juliet and when she looked across the page to see the name of the actress she was stunned. Iris West.

She looked over at Barry. "This is so cool! I can't believe we both got the leads!"

"Yeah." Barry said awkwardly. He could see how excited Iris was and didn't want to bring her down by telling her just how _nervous_ he was.

Just then the bell to go to class rang.

"Well, see you at rehearsal Romeo." Iris said. She playfully punched him in the shoulder and ran off to class. Barry didn't move, still trying to process what had just happened.

These next few months we're going to be _very_ interesting for him.

 **Thanks for reading. As you can see the chapters aren't going to be extremely long but I still hope you enjoy them.**


	2. The First Read Through

The school bell rang and all the other students in the room couldn't leave fast enough, but not Barry Allen. He was still sitting there, thinking about how nervous he was. After school marked the first ever read through for the cast of _Romeo And Juliet_. He almost wanted to pass up on the role but there was one reason he didn't, and that one reason was walking into the room to see him.

"Barry?" Iris asked. "Are you ready to go."

He smiled. "Yeah."

He got up and walked down the hall to the drama classroom with Iris by his side.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"I am a little bit nervous." Barry admitted.

"It'll be ok." Iris assured. "I promise."

She took his hand and they walked the rest of the way. When she told him it would be ok, the knot in Barry's stomach went away almost entirely. She always had that kind of effect on him.

When they got to the drama room the entire cast was seated in a circle and Barry and Iris took their places sitting right beside each other. The school drama teacher, who was directing the play, went around handing out scripts to everyone and they started reading through.

It went well, the director kept complimenting Barry and Iris on their performance and whenever Barry felt nervous he would look over at Iris and her proud smile made him feel ok. Both of them got along with the other cast member too and Barry was starting to feel a lot more positive about being in the play.

Eventually they came to the scene where Romeo first sees Juliet. He looked at Iris as he recited his short monologue, in which he talks about Juliet's beauty and how she stands out in the darkness, all feelings Barry could very much relate to, because Iris made him feel almost exactly the same way. He couldn't help but look into her eyes as he spoke and it just made the words he said all the more true and, as Iris was the first and only girl he'd ever loved, his line ended with the truest words of all:

" _Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

 **Woot woot, chapter 2 is out. I'm glad to have seen the number of followers this fic has received, and the nice reviews. It makes me really happy, thanks you guys.**


	3. The Balcony Scene

**Hey guys, if you read my tumblr post linking to the second chapter of this fic (which if you don't follow me on tumblr, you can do so at** **.** **) you'll know that this chapter is a continuation of the last one and will be from Iris' perspective, so enjoy**

"So far so good." Iris thought to herself

They had just finished reading through the first act and it was going great. The director couldn't rave enough about how perfect Barry and Iris were for their roles. Finally their read through came to the famous balcony scene. It started with Barry.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?." He began. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

As Barry went on, Iris couldn't help but find herself blushing as he spoke of the moon being jealous of her beauty and her eyes shining brighter than the stars. Soon it came to her iconic line:

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Stop." The drama teach commanded. "Now everyone with any play, and especially Shakespeare, the best performance comes with understanding the text and, well, actually knowing what you're saying."

A mild chuckle came from the cast.

"So Iris, when Juliet says _wherefore art thou Romeo,_ what is she actually saying, and here's a hint, she's not asking where he is."

Iris paused for a moment trying to remember. She knew this but it just wasn't coming to her. All of a sudden, Barry spoke up.

"She's asking why he's Romeo." He explained. "Basically, she's asking why it had to be Romeo she fell in love with because she knows that due to the circumstances they're in, they can't be together."

"Very good Barry." The teacher complimented.

Barry and Iris looked at each other and she had a beaming smile on her face.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Anytime." He responded.

The two went back to their scripts to continue the read through of the play. After it was done the two of them got picked up by Joe. Sitting in the back of the car Barry and Iris reflected on their practice.

"You know." Barry told her. "I think I'm going to like doing this play."

"I knew you would." Iris replied. "And, Barry that was a really beautiful explanation of that quote you gave."

"Thanks Iris." He said. "I..I'd just remembered it from when we read the play in English class."

Iris put her hand on top of Barry's.

"You did well, Romeo."


	4. Rehearsing At Home

Barry was sitting on his bed, going over some science homework when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

Iris walked into the room.

"Hey Barry." She greeted.

Hey noticed she had her _Romeo And Juliet_ script. It had been a little over a month since the play started, they still hadn't started blocking, which as Barry learned was just a fancy term for planning how you're going to act the scenes out.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"Well, we were told that we should be rehearsing at home so..." She started.

"I don't know Iris, I do have all this homework." He told her.

"Barry, we're in the same class so I know that assignment isn't due for a week." Iris responded.

"You're right." Barry admitted. "Let's do it."

Barry grabbed his script from his backpack and the two sat cross-legged across from each other on his bed.

"So what scene do you want to do?" Barry asked.

"Umm, let's start with the scene where they first meet." Iris said.

The two opened up their scripts to the correct page and began. Barry took hold of Iris' hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

As they went on Barry remembered all the talk of kissing in the scene and started to get nervous. When they rehearsed with the cast, the two didn't actually kiss because they were still just reading through. What would happen now? Would it be weird? Finally it came to the line that preceded their first kiss in the script.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Barry recited. He then looked awkwardly at the floor.

"Is everything ok Barry?" Iris asked.

"Umm yeah...it's just...in the script it says..." He stammered.

Iris smiled.

"It's fine. Just do it, it's not gonna kill you." She told him.

Barry took a deep breath, leaned in and kissed Iris. All those times he imagined kissing her and it was still even better than those imaginings had suggested. He backed away.

"See? It's ok." She assured him.

Iris, unlike Barry, had never really considered what the two of them kissing would feel like which meant the feelings she felt when they did were all the more surprising. Iris was a confident girl who didn't get nervous or flustered easily but when the two of them kissed she felt these overwhelming butterflies in her stomach. They two continued to rehearse and as they read they could still feel the sparks.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Barry said as he looked into her eyes.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?" Iris replied looking back at him.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

And with that line Iris leaned in to kiss Barry once again and with the second time the sparks hadn't died but had only become brighter.


	5. Drama

**I know I haven't updated in forever, I am so sorry! But finally, at long last, here is chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it. For context, this takes place shortly after the last chapter, probably the first rehearsal after that.**

Rehearsals was almost finished for the day and Barry was having a good time. He got along with all the other cast members, or so he thought, but today Barry was chatting with the actor who played Mercutio, who he knew from math class, he suddenly got the overwhelming feeling of people staring at him which was not helped by the snickering he heard seconds later. He looked over and saw the actors playing Tybalt and Paris looking over at him.

"What are you looking at Allen?" One of them shouted across the stage.

"Umm I'm pretty sure you were the ones looking at me." Barry retaliated.

The two rolled their eyes and turned away which is when Iris joined in.

"He's not wrong." She commented. "You were clearly talking about him."

"And?" They asked looking back at her.

"Would you mind sharing what you two were gossiping about." She demanded.

The two looked at each other and snickered.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how anyone would've been a better fit for Romeo." He said.

"Oh what? Like you?" Iris snapped. "Please we all know you only want that part because you have some stupid little crush on me."

Barry watch this unfold and wondered if his crush on her was that transparent.

"No. I want the role because you're friend there can't act for shit."

"I know a few people who'd disagree with you, namely, our director who I am sure would be delighted to hear about this kind of behaviour from one of her cast members. So if I were you I'd go back to rehearsing your lines and leave Barry alone." Iris commanded.

Barry could help but smile with pride. By this point the entire cast was gathered around watching.

"What are you, his girlfriend?" The boy teased.

Barry was caught off guard but Iris didn't falter for a second.

"Like you'd know anything about girlfriends." Iris retorted.

The crowds reaction clearly showed that Iris had won this fight and the two bullies backed off and went back to their scripts. Iris walked over to Barry who applauded as she came closer.

"I don't know how you do it miss West." Barry said.

"Hey, I wasn't about to let anyone treat you like that, let alone those two idiots." Iris told him.

"You really didn't need to do that." Barry replied.

"Oh yeah I did. You can't let people push you around Barry, you need to stand up for yourself sometimes." Iris said with her hand on his shoulder.

"You're right." Barry agreed.

Rehearsal was done and the two headed off the stage and towards the parking lot.

"Iris." Barry asked."That didn't have anything to do with what happened with...you know."

"What the kissing? Oh no. No way. I told you, that wasn't a big deal." Iris insisted.

"Right." Barry said.

As the two walked out of the building Barry looked at her. He and Iris could notice every little thing about each other and by far one of these easiest thing to detect was dishonesty.


	6. Costume Fitting

**I am so sorry. My schedule for posting this fic has just gone to hell. But hey, it's here. And just so you know it's a it of a time jump here from the last chapter, just warning you.**

"Barry Allen, you come out of that change room right now." Iris demanded banging on the door.

"No. I look ridiculous." Barry said.

"Everyone else is already in costume. We're all waiting on you." She told him.

The cast of _Romeo And Juliet_ had just finished costume fittings and were about to start their first dress rehearsal with opening night just weeks away.

"Barry, come on, it can't be _that_ bad." Iris insisted.

A loud groan came from the other side of the door.

"Fine." Barry said reluctantly.

He opened the door and walked out. Iris couldn't help but snicker.

"Nope. I'm going back in." Barry said, turning around to hide in the change room again.

Iris grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No. It's really not that bad." She told him.

"Look at me. Look at how...puffy everything is." Barry complained.

"You're pants are kind of reminding me of MC Hammer." Iris told him jokingly

Barry looked at her upset.

"I'm just teasing. All the guys outfits look like this, you'll be fine." She told him comfortingly.

Barry looked at her outfit. I floor length burgundy dress with long sleeves.

"And look what you get to wear." He said

"What?" Iris asked.

"You look gorgeous." He told her.

"Really." Iris said smiling, her cheeks going slightly red.

"Of course." Barry said "Come on, let's go."

As Barry and Iris walked down the hall, Iris looked up at him. She always suspected that he liked her and she had recently made the discovery that the way she felt when they kissed or whenever he complimented how she looked could only mean one thing: she liked him too. It almost felt weird to admit but it was true. Barry coming to live with her had certainly complicated things when it came to any romantic feelings the two had for each other but Iris now realized she didn't care.

"Barry." She said stopping outside of the backstage door.

"Yeah." Barry asked. "What is it?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Iris began.

The door swung open. The director came storming out of the room.

"Where on earth have you two been?" She snapped.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Barry said. "I was just having some problems with my costume."

"Well get in here." She told him. "We're all waiting on you."

Barry nodded and walked in. Iris stood outside for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh and joining the rest of the cast.

 **This chapter was supposed to be comedic...oh well. I am such trash I know but trust me, the next chapter's going to be pretty fricking good.**


	7. Cast Party

**Ok I can explain everything. I know I haven't updated this fic in FOREVER but I've since started school so I don't have a lot of time for fanfic writing. Anyhoo, I am finally back!**

"Barry are you coming?" Iris shouted up the stairs.

"Yup I'll be right down." Barry replied.

The cast of _Romeo and Juliet_ had arranged a cast party the week before the opening night of the show.

Barry ran down the stairs and smiled at Iris.

"You look great." He told her. She was wearing a long sleeved violet dress.

Iris smiled back. "You don't look too bad yourself. Let's go."

Iris linked her arm with Barry's and the headed out the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Joe reminded them.

"We won't." The two answered in unison.

They hopped in the car, with Barry driving, and headed to the party which was at the house of the actress' playing Juliet's mother. They could hear the loud music from outside that seemed to make the house shake and Iris saw the skeptical look on Barry's face.

"Come on Bear, it'll be fun." She insisted.

"Ok." Barry responded. "Let's go."

They walked into the party and Iris went to chat to some of her friends who were there. Barry stood in places, feeling rather awkward. He wasn't too excited about going to the party, but leave it to Iris West to get him out of his comfort zone."

"Hey Allen!" He heard a voice shout. He couldn't tell who it was in the crowd of people.

"Umm...hi." Barry replied.

Iris walked back over to him.

"Sorry about that Bear, I had a question about some English homework. Wanna go get something to drink?" She asked.

:"Ok." He said. "Non-alcoholic right?"

"If that's what you want." Iris told him with a giggle.

The walked over to a cooler full of various drink and grabbed two cans of root beer.

"Hey Iris." Barry said.

He realized that the music had gotten so loud that it was completely drowning him out so he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Iris shouted, trying to communicate.

Barry gestured towards the door the backyard of the house, signaling that he wanted go outside to talk. She nodded and they put their drinks down on the table and went out.

"I've need to ask you something. It's been bugging me." Barry began.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Well the other day at rehearsals, you said you wanted to tell me something but you didn't get the chance." He told her.

"Oh..." She responded.

"So." Barry questioned. "What is it?"

Iris stopped in her tracks. This was the last thing she was expecting but she knew she had to be honest with him.

"Remember when we kissed? Well, ever since then I've been feeling weird, and not a bad weird but a really good weird. I wasn't sure what it was but I think I finally figured it out." Iris said.

"And..." Barry asked, eager for her to continue.

"Ever since we kissed I've been thinking a lot about you Barry. I know that it might seem strange considering we grew up together and even lived in the same house together but I never saw us as siblings, I saw us as friends, and know I think I might want us to be something even more than that." Iris confessed

"Iris." Barry replied stunned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes." She said. "I love you Barry Allen."

The smile on Barry's face was so huge it was almost embarrassing.

"I love you too Iris. I always have." Barry admitted.

Iris smiled back at him but Barry could sense that she was nervous and looked like she was about to head back inside.

"Iris." Barry said.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"There's one thing I've been meaning to perfect for opening night." He told her.

Barry wrapped his arms around Iris and the two kissed. The were seemingly oblivious to the world around them, forgetting about the party inside and when they had stopped kissing the looked over and realized that most of the party-goers were staring at them through the glass doors but neither of them felt any shame or embarrassment. Well, Barry did get a little red when he heard one of the guys shout "You go Allen!"

Iris put her hand on his cheek. "I think you've got that down, Barry."

She winked at him and the two went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the party.

 **Well that was eventful. If that wasn't enough Westallen action for you, you should head over to my tumblr (trashcanflashfan) because I'm participating in a Westallen Week and it should be fun!**


End file.
